My Heart, Your Hands
by wintersayshi
Summary: Isobel lived with regrets. She carried her family's dark secrets around with her that weighed her down everyday ever since her sister Lilly had been killed. Isobel Kane was lost, she was a girl who carried darkness in her a fragile and almost shattered heart and she never expected her broken heart to be healed by Dick Casablancas of all people.


_Awkward silences. That's what the Kane household seemed to be about these days, awkward silences and forced conversations and it had been like that since Lilly died and ever since that day it seemed like the light in all their lives had been extinguished. October 3d, 2003… That was the day when Isobel's older sister Lilly had been murdered in their home by the pool and since that day a black cloud had been hanging over the entire Kane family. Within the halls of the Kane house there were terrible secrets being kept, secrets that seemed to be haunting Isobel Kane. There were things that Isobel knew that she wished she didn't know, things that Isobel knew about her parents and her twin brother Duncan that meant that she didn't look at them in the same way that she used to. Quite often Isobel wished that she could go back in time to when she lived in ignorant bliss and her only real problem was fighting with her parents about what extra curricular activities that she should be taking and the fact that she didn't have a date for Friday night. Right now Isobel's current issue was wondering how long she could get through the rest of lunch without stubbing herself in the eye with her salad fork. Isobel, her brother Duncan and their parents Jake and Celeste were all sitting around the dining table all eating lunch together on a rather quiet Saturday afternoon and Isobel was losing the will to live. The silence was unnerving, no one knew what to say and even after all these months Isobel wasn't used to the unbearable silence. Lilly had been the one with the larger than life personality, she was the person who always knew what to say regardless of whether it was appropriate or not. If Lilly were here, then the table would be alight with talk or laugher… Then again if Lilly were still here, they wouldn't be sitting in such an uncomfortable silent. As she thought of her sister, Isobel's eyes couldn't help but wonder from the salad that was right in front of her to the pool which was visible from where she sat due to the floor to ceiling windows in the dining room that allowed her to look out to the place where her sister had been killed. It had been four months since Lilly had been killed and still Isobel couldn't venture out into the back yard. Back to the place where Lilly had been in her last moments before she had been killed. After Lilly had been killed both Isobel and Duncan had begged their parents to sell the house, to allow them to leave here and make a fresh start somewhere else that didn't hold such bad memories. However they couldn't. Isobel's parents couldn't bare to sell the house in which Lilly had lived in, the place that they had all been a family and where Lilly had spent her final moments. Isobel couldn't really understand why but she figured it was because she didn't know what it was like to lose a child, she had just lost her big sister whereas her parents had lost their first born child._

 _"Isobel? Is there something wrong with your salad? You've barely touched it…" Celeste, Isobel's mother questioned as Isobel continued to push her food around on her plate in an effort to make it look like she had eaten some of the salad. In reality Isobel hadn't touched the salad, she wasn't hungry but if she said that to her mother she knew that her mother would interrogate her over the reason why she wasn't hungry, suspecting that her youngest child had an eating disorder. That wasn't the case in the slightest but Isobel knew her mother, she knew that Celeste would worry over nothing, making a mountain over a mole hill and Isobel couldn't blame her mother for worrying but she really wasn't in the mood today. She was too tired._

 _"I'm fine." Isobel murmured in response, placing her fork down in order to take a sip of her coffee, which so happened to be her fifth one of the day already. Isobel didn't sleep much these days, well that was a lie. Isobel hadn't sleep well in over months ever since her sister had died, part of it was because she knew that her sister had died in this house, then a part of her was worried that maybe Duncan would hurt her just like he had hurt Lilly. It had been an accident, Duncan didn't mean to kill Lilly, that's what her parents had told her but that still didn't make Isobel feel better. No matter what anyone said to her, Isobel couldn't help but worry and it became worse at night which is why she barely slept and as a result of that, became a serious coffee addict in order to help her stay awake during the day. It wasn't healthy, Isobel had probably stunted her growth by a couple of inches given the amount of coffee she had been drinking over the last four months but she had no other choice. Given the huge trauma that her family had gone through, along with the following media frenzy there was no way that a doctor was going prescribe Isobel sleep pills. Given her age, no doubt they were going to think that she was going to kill herself. Isobel didn't blame them given everything that she knew, everything that she was forced to keep hidden for the sake of her family._

 _"Well you don't seem fine Isobel, you look rather pale and you seem to prefer that cup of coffee over your food..."_

 _"I honestly don't know what else to say to you mom, I said I'm fine already and I'll say it again; I'm fine." Isobel wearily said as she went back playing with her food again. The sooner this meal was over and done with, the sooner that Isobel could get out of here._

 _"You sure Izzy? You've been awfully quiet the last few days, more so than usual. If there's something on your mind, you know that you can talk to us. You can talking to us about anything…" Jake stated and Isobel mustered a small smile for her father as she knew he was trying. Sure he wasn't perfect, sure he was a huge part of the reason why everything was so screwed up now but Jake Kane was trying. He was doing everything he could to protect him family and whilst Isobel loved her father dearly, she would never talk to him about anything that was on her mind. It was better for everyone if Isobel kept what she was thinking to herself._

 _"What is with all the questions today? I say I'm fine but the two of you just won't let it go! It's like you want something to be wrong with me!" Isobel barked, tossing her napkin on to the table and removing herself from the dining table. She needed to get away from all of this, Isobel needed to get out of this house right now as she just couldn't be here anymore. Every day it was like she was slowly starting to lose a little more of herself, the longer that she stayed here. Leaving the dining room Isobel stormed off in the direction of her bedroom, ignoring her mother who was calling for her to come back to the table as they hadn't finished eating lunch yet. Isobel couldn't care less if she was being rude, she just couldn't stay at the table any longer and sit through that unbearable meal. Once Isobel reached her bedroom, she grabbed the first jumper that she saw and quickly pulled it over her head. Given that she lived in Southern California, Isobel knew that there was no need for a jacket as a light jumper would suffice. Picking up her cellphone and keys, Isobel promptly left her bedroom and made her way back to the front of her house. On her way out Isobel caught sight of her brother Duncan and the two of them made eye contact briefly before Isobel looked away as she didn't know what to say him, she didn't know how to act around Duncan these days. How did you act around your twin brother knowing that he had killed your sister but didn't remember any of it? Isobel wasn't sure and she was certain that she wasn't going to find an answer to that question anytime soon._

 _Wordlessly Isobel left the house and slowly made her way down the driveway, she wasn't sure where she was going. All that she knew was that she needed to get out of the house for a few hours, get away from her family for a bit and try and attempt to get her head together or at least forget about all her problems for a short amount of time. In that house life seemed to be living in slow motion, it was slow and painful and Isobel would have loved to spend as little time as possible in her family home if it wasn't for the fact that there was a lot of media attention about Lilly's death considering who their father was. Jake Kane; billionaire who had pretty much made video streaming perfect and his eldest daughter being killed had brought a lot of attention. To the point where it was impossible for Isobel to leave the house, there were journalists everywhere and then the Abel Koontz thing happened. Life had got pretty insane which meant Isobel had no choice but to spend pretty every waking moment at home when she wasn't in school. There was no where that Isobel could really escape to._

 _"Isobel!"_

 _Turning around when she knew she should have kept walking Isobel saw her dad run down towards the driveway to her and immediately she grimaced. She was really hoping that her dad wasn't chasing her down in order to give her a lecture over what had just happened over the dining table. Isobel could deal with a lecture but not right now, right now she needed a bit of a break and time away from her family._

 _"Izzy, look something is clearly bothering you and it has been for a while… Don't run away from this, talk to me. I know I may not be the coolest dad in the world but we've always been able to talk about anything so talk to me Isobel, tell me what's wrong." Jake prompted in a gentle manner and Isobel couldn't help but purse her lips and as her dad was asking her to talk to her about what was bothering her. She was certain that if she offload everything that was on her mind on to her dad, Isobel knew that her father would end up being very upset and she couldn't do that to him. He had gone through so much already._

 _"I can't just do this anymore. I can't sit through another meal and be here in this house for another moment dad! I feel like I'm trapped inside the house and I can't stand it, I can't stand how we are at the moment. I look at us and we're not a family anymore, I look at family photos and we seem pretty normal and I want to go back to those days dad. But then I remember that we're not normal dad and I don't know how much more of it I can take." Isobel allowed herself to admit, permitting herself to give her father a tiny insight into what was going inside her head._

 _"I know that we're asking a lot of you Isobel, more than any parent should have to ask of their child after losing a sibling and everything that you've been though but we're doing this to protect your brother. We're doing this for Duncan. If he found out what he did…" Jake quietly said as he glanced over to his shoulder to look back at the house and Isobel couldn't help but frown as her dad seemed to be rather sympathetic to what she was going through but he had sort of missed the point. The naturally he had gone to Duncan, that was sort of what everything was about these days, making sure no one knew the truth about that day. Protecting Duncan from the truth about what he had done that day. Lilly would not have wanted Duncan to get in trouble, she would not have wanted their family to be torn apart that was the point that her parents had stressed to Isobel ever since they had found her body._

 _"Dad… I'm not going to go to the Sheriff's department or anything like that, I just need to get out of the house for a while and do something. I don't know, I might go over to Shelly's house and stay the night or something…" Isobel replied with a sigh as he knew that there were would be consequences for them all if the truth ever got out. Not only would she lose Duncan but probably her parents as well given the extent to which her parents had gone to cover up the real events of what had happened the day Lilly had died. Isobel knew that she would be as to blame as the rest of them given that she was somewhat an accomplice to what had happened. She had come home to find Lilly dead, her parents in a state and Duncan pretty much cationic. Isobel had been the one who managed to convince Duncan to get out of his blood stained soccer uniform when their mother wasn't able to. Never in her wildest dreams did Isobel think she would be drawn into such a matter and yet she was._

 _"Isobel..."_

 _I promise I won't do anything stupid dad, I just need to get out of here for a while…" Isobel said, forcing a smile on to her face and her father nodded to give her the seal of approval and so Isobel gave her father a small wave before turning around and counting to walk away from the house._

 _Isobel just walked around, she had lied to her father when she said that she was going to go to Shelly Pomroy's house and she didn't want him to worry. If he thought that she was going to be with a 'friend' then he wouldn't worry. But Isobel didn't want to be with anyone, she just wanted time to herself as privacy and alone time wasn't something that she got much these days. Isobel lost track of how long she had been walking around Neptune for, she knew that it had been a while as she had some how managed to get from her house to the beach. It was an odd place for Isobel to go because she didn't swim anymore, before Lilly had died Isobel had loved swimming, she would spend hours in the water but since her sister had been killed right by the pool, Isobel had developed somewhat an aversion for large areas of water. She wouldn't go in the water for obvious reason so instead Isobel sat down the sand and just looked out to the ocean. She just looked out and it was some what calming to Isobel, she could just watch the waves and not think of anything, allow her mind to be completely empty. It was nice._

 _"Isobel?"_

 _Looking up from where she sat in the sand, Isobel saw Dick Casablancas standing over her with a rather surprised look on his face. No doubt he probably wasn't expecting to run into her here of all places. Judging by Dick's appearance of damp hair, a wet suit that was half done up and the surf board in one arm, he had just finished surfing. Isobel knew in passing that Dick along with his younger brother were avid surfer's so it wasn't a surprise to see him here although from where she stood Isobel couldn't see Dick's brother Cassidy._

 _"Oh hey Dick…" Isobel idly replied with a small smile._

 _"You look rough." Dick quipped and Isobel couldn't help but let out a laugh, a real and genuine laugh which surprised her as Isobel couldn't remember the last time that she had laughed before she found something funny. Most of the time it had been forced in order to let people believe that she was okay. This instance Isobel was laughing as she couldn't believe that Dick had actually just said that to her, there wasn't any small talk in the slightest, he just stated that she looked rough, which was probably the truth. The lack of sleep and appetite probably wasn't doing much for Isobel's appearance. Isobel was further surprised when Dick out down his surf board and sat down next to her, he didn't look at her, he did exactly what she was doing; just looking out to the ocean and they talked. It wasn't about anything in particular, certainly not about Lilly or Isobel's home situation. They just talked and it was nice. Despite the fact that Isobel had wound up at the beach because she wanted to be alone, it was sort of nice to have come company especially with someone who didn't ask too many questions. It was even odder that Isobel was doing this with Dick Casablancas as he wasn't exactly known for being a conversationalist but that was probably a good thing as Isobel appreciated being distracted by tales of fun living lifestyle._

 _"If you could sail to the edge of the world would you do? I know that there is no such thing as the edge of the world but if there was… Would you do it? Would you give up everything you knew and just go and never come back? Just disappear into your own little world where you could just block every thing out" Isobel questioned after a fair while, not really knowing where the question had come from. It had just spilled out of her mouth and now Dick had turned to look at her, with a puzzled look on his face, no doubt thinking that Isobel had no doubt lost her mind. Isobel was expecting him to say that she was crazy, expecting Dick to make some kind of crude joke but he did nothing of the such. Instead he looked at Isobel for the longest time before rising to his feet. Isobel thought Dick was just going to leave but instead he held out a hand towards her, for some reason he wanted her to come somewhere with him. Isobel didn't know why and honestly she didn't care, she just looked Dick in the eye for a brief moment before she took his hand._

* * *

 _Seven months later…_

Isobel didn't remember falling asleep, she didn't even remember waking up but all of a sudden she was wide awake with the feel that she was being crushed, wearily looking over her shoulder Isobel took notice of her companion who was still sound asleep. Glancing over at her alarm clock Isobel saw that it was 5:59am. Her alarm wasn't going to go off for another sixteen minutes but now that Isobel was awake there was no point in her going back to sleep given that she was going to have to get up soon anyway. Not to mention she was going to have to wake Dick up in order to kick him out of her bed before the rest of her family woke up as if her mom caught him in here she would lay an egg, there was no way that Celeste Kane would be cool with the fact that her youngest child was sharing a bed with Dick Casablancas. Not that she would understand if Isobel even attempted to explain that she wasn't involved with Dick in anyway, at least not in the way that it looked with her having a somewhat half naked teenage boy in her bed and the two of them spooning. Dick's arm was draped over Isobel, pinning her arm to her side and his leg was casually intertwined with her own legs and being as quiet as could, Isobel wriggled out of Dick's embrace being careful not to wake him. Dick just let out a quiet grunt and Isobel let out a small chuckle as she sat up in bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her mind wondered back to Lilly, her deceased sister who was haunting Isobel's dreams lately in the run up to the one year anniversary of her murder. The days that Isobel dreamt of Lilly, she always woke up feeling empty and hollow inside as if it was punishment for what had happened the day that Lilly died. The fact that Isobel had purposely rejected Lilly's phone call because she was pissed off that her had blown off their afternoon sisterly bonding session to do god knows what. Maybe if Isobel hadn't ignored that call then perhaps Lilly would still be alive, Isobel would never know. It was something that Isobel had to live with for the rest of her life.

"Yo, Izzy… Enough already. It's barely daylight and already your harshing out my vibe by doing that worrying thing of yours." Dick murmured sleepily and Isobel couldn't help but let out a small giggle as despite the early hour, Dick didn't mince his words. It was funny as Isobel didn't even think that it was possible to harsh someone's vibe out without even say anything, Isobel had been thinking about Lilly in her head and yet Dick knew that there was something on her mind. As much as Dick had the reputation of being a dumb womanizing 09er who loved nothing more than partying and surfing he was a lot more observant than he let on.

"I didn't know that you were awake." Isobel quietly replied as Dick rolled onto his back and propped his head up by placing his hands behind his back, looking quite relaxed and at ease in Isobel's bed. And why shouldn't he? They had been doing this for almost seven months. Their relationship was completely platonic, Isobel and Dick ran in the same social circle at school. They were 09er's and they were also friends, not exactly hanging out with each other every day kind of friends but they were more than acquaintances that called friends. Isobel had known the Casablancas family for years and so she was friendly with Dick and his younger brother Cassidy. But the whole platonically sleeping together? That didn't start until a few months after Lilly had died. Isobel hadn't been coping with the loss of Lilly, the events of her sister's death, seeing Lilly's dead body by the side of the pool and all the blood and then there were the secrets that her family were keeping about what happened to Lilly along with the media scrutiny were too much. Not to mention Isobel's own guilt about the day that Lilly died. She was slowly starting to go crazy, her life seemed to be spinning out of control and threatening to consume her. One day when things were getting too much, Isobel had to escape from her house, she couldn't stand to be there anymore so she had gone to the beach. Isobel had sat there for hours just watching the waves when Dick had found her. He had been out surfing when their paths had crossed.

Dick didn't pretend to know what Isobel was going through. He didn't ask a million questions pretending to care about how she was coping and talking about her sister's death and Abel Koontz, wanting to know all the gory details that hadn't managed to be leaked to the press which wasn't much. There was none of that, instead Dick sat down with Isobel and just talked to her about nothing, his sexcapades and all the other antics that he got up to with his friends. It had been a welcome distraction for Isobel who had been trying to get her life back on track after suffering a huge loss. Dick had surprised Isobel by taking her home with him and bringing her to his bedroom, not for the purpose of taking advantage of her vulnerable state but for her to get some sleep. She had been exhausted and had been for months, unable to sleep properly at home knowing that this was the place that Lilly was killed. Knowing that she was sleeping down the hall from her sister's bedroom. So Dick had brought Isobel back to the Casablancas mansion and for the first time in months she had slept for more than five hours. On her way out Isobel had thanked Dick and he said to her that it had been no problem and they could always do it again sometime and that's how the whole thing started. But rather quickly it involved to Dick sneaking over to the Kane house a few times a week after everyone else had gone to bed and leaving just before they woke up. It was a pretty weird arrangement but for some reason Isobel seemed to sleep better with Dick around. Part of Isobel was surprised that this whole platonic sleeping together thing had gone on for so long and Dick hadn't tried anything, not once… Maybe a couple of inappropriate comments here and there which was typical Dick behaviour but he had never crossed the line. Maybe it was because Isobel was too much damaged goods for Dick's standards, she would never nor would she ever ask. She just appreciated the company and the rather amusing pillow talk. Not to mention she slept a lot better when Dick was around. Sometimes she slept over at the Casablancas house, Isobel would tell her parents that she was staying over at a friend's and then go over to Dick's. It wasn't a total lie as Dick was a friend but he wasn't the kind of friend that Isobel led her parents to believe when she said she was having a sleepover with a friend. They assumed it was of a female variety and it was easier for Isobel not to correct them. But most of the time Dick would come over here.

"I wasn't. Not until you started moving around like some kind of jitterbug you weirdo..." Dick casually replied with a yawn and Isobel let the insult slide as it was just typical behaviour from Dick, he wasn't himself if there wasn't some insult coming out of his mouth every few minutes. Isobel knew Dick well enough to know that he wasn't insulting her in a spiteful way, it was in a more playful way that was akin to Dick's nature.

"How did you know I was worrying about something?" Isobel questioned and Dick didn't say anything and for a moment Isobel thought that he had fallen asleep so she prodded him in the chest a couple of times to get his attention. It seemed to work as seconds later Dick wearily opened one eye and stared over at her.

"Because you had that weird look on your face, you know the one where you look like you're a million miles away?" Dick explained in a nonchalant manner and Isobel slowly nodded her head, she knew what look he was talking about. Her twin brother Duncan used to tell her that their mom used to freak out whenever she got that look in her eye, worried that Isobel would never come back form wherever it was she drifted off to. It wasn't something that Isobel did on purpose, half the time she didn't realize she was doing. It just seemed to happen when she was thinking about a particular subject for a long amount of time. If Dick had noticed that she was drifting off somewhere, it meant that he had been awake for a lot longer than he was letting on. If Isobel was being honest, she wasn't surprised that Dick seemed to know her; he knew her traits and knew he well intimately enough to know when something was bothering her. At times Isobel often thought that Dick knew her better than her parents and her own twin brother. If someone had said to Isobel a year ago that she would be sleeping with Dick Casablancas on a regular basis and he would know her better than most people, she would have called them crazy. But a lot of things had changed in a year.

"Ah okay." Isobel quietly replied.

"So spill it already Kane, what's bothering you so much that I was disturbed from my beauty sleep, not that I need much beauty sleep as I am already a hot piece of ass." Dick questioned with a small yawn.

"Lil. I dreamt about her, about that day and the last time I saw her… I don't know why maybe it's because it's coming up to the one year anniversary of her death. My parents have been on my case about this memorial they want set in place for Lilly. I know it's a serious matter but I can't help but think about how much of a joke it is. Lilly would laugh at the whole thing, make a joke about how she was popular in life and in death…" Isobel wearily commented as she couldn't believe that it was coming up to the one year anniversary of Lilly's death. This last year had seemed to go by so agonizingly slow and Isobel couldn't help but worry about the fact that she was dreaming of her dead sister again. For Isobel, it had often seemed like she was being haunted by her dead sister, plagued by the guilt she had over their last encounter and what she knew about Lilly's death. It had taken a lot for Isobel to get over that, to finally be able to start rebuilding life and move forward. Things would never be the same but Isobel had started living her life again to the point where she wasn't plagued every day by the guilt of what she had known. Isobel was hoping that her dreaming of Lilly was a one off as she did not want to go back to that dark abyss she had once been.

"Explains why your radiating pain as if you're a rabbit getting skinned." Dick murmured and Isobel resisted the urge to laugh as that made no sense in the slightest but she was kind of used to stuff like that. Dick had a tendency to say stuff that didn't exactly make the most sense and Isobel found it rather endearing although she knew not to tell Dick as he would get flustered about it and start bitching about how he wasn't one of her girlfriends and he didn't do feelings and shit. Feeling slightly better about getting this whole Lilly thing off her chest, Isobel put her legs back down and proceed to lie down next to Dick again.

"You know we probably shouldn't keep doing this." Isobel commented after a minute, referring to her and Dick sharing the same bed and sleeping together, although nothing inappropriate went on. Well Dick only slept with boxers on and even then Isobel had to insist on it as when this whole thing had started Dick had made a point of stating that he preferred to sleep naked. Isobel liked sleeping with Dick but she wasn't going to share a bed with him when he was naked as that was just not something she thought she could get past. It had taken Isobel a while to get used to the whole 'morning wood' thing that Dick tended to have in the morning but she knew that was a biological response and had learned to ignore it for the most part. That was perhaps as inappropriate as things had gone on between then.

"Not this again Iz…"

"Come on Dick, this isn't exactly fair to Madison." Isobel replied as she turned her head to look at Dick who just chose to roll his eyes, just like he did every time this conversation crept up about his girlfriend Madison who was clueless about this situation along with everyone else that both Isobel and Dick knew. Isobel sought of felt bad about the whole thing with her and Dick despite the fact that him and Madison seemed to be more off than on at the moment. It didn't change the fact that Dick did have a girlfriend. If the situation was the other way round and Isobel was in Madison shoes's she was certain that she wouldn't be happy if her boyfriend was sharing a bed with another girl.

"Since when have you cared about Madison?" Dick asked and Isobel had to admit Dick was right, although she wouldn't say this aloud she wasn't too found of Madison Sinclair. They ran in the same social circle, however Isobel wouldn't call them friends and this went back why before the whole Dick thing started but Isobel couldn't help but feel bad. Isobel knew that her father had cheated on her mother with his high school sweetheart over the years and it hadn't been easy on her mother, despite Celeste pretending otherwise. Isobel never imagined herself being a home wrecker… Morally Isobel knew what she was doing with Dick was wrong on some level but it was harmless on some scale. The two of them just talked and slept, nothing went beyond a PG rating and for Isobel, she seemed to always sleep better knowing that Dick was there.

"It's not the point Richard." Isobel retorted referring to Dick but his actual first name instead of the nickname Dick, which he had been going by for as long as Isobel had known him.

"It's not like I'm cheating on her, we're just hanging out and having fun…" Dick said and Isobel wasn't sure how to reply this as sure her and Dick weren't sleeping together or anything like that but they were sort of stretching the term hanging out a bit far. Isobel knew that it would probably best if she put a stop this and she knew that Dick would probably respect her decision for the most part if she put an end to their sleepovers but she could never bring herself to do it. Isobel liked having Dick around, she liked knowing that he was there and she could talk to him regardless of whether or not he was paying much attention to what she was saying. Occasionally they would just lay in bed and watch movies, not sappy ones though as Dick had zero patience for chick flicks as Isobel had learned in the last seven months. Isobel couldn't help but let out a sigh as this was one big giant mess of her own creation.

"You should probably get going, my parents are probably going to get up soon–" Isobel began.

"Iz, you act like I haven't been doing this for the last several months." Dick retorted and Isobel couldn't help but smile as she watched Dick climb out of her bed and head over to his clothes that were discarded in a small pile. With a name like Isobel, nicknames came pretty easy and Isobel was generally know by Isobel however her family a few others called her Izzy. But Dick? He was the only person who called her Iz, it was sort of a thing that they had between them. Dick called her Iz and she was one of the few people he answered to when he was called Richard.

"My bad." Isobel responded with a small roll of her eyes as she watched Dick pull on his clothes, quietly mumbling to himself about getting kicked out of a woman's bed so early in the morning without getting a happy ending. Isobel waited for Dick to finish getting dressed before she climbed out of bed and escorted him to the front door where he would have to walk the short distance from the house to where his car was parked on the next street.

"See you later?" Dick questioned, not referring to whether he would see her in school as that was a given. Dick was actually asking Isobel if she wanted him to come back over tonight and without even giving it a second thought she nodded her head, despite the whole conversation she had with Dick less than ten minutes ago about them not continuing this given the whole Madison situation. If Isobel changed her mind then she would give Dick a call later but she highly doubted that she would. Dick Casablancas was just one of many secrets that Isobel Kane was keeping and he was the kind of secret that she liked having. No matter how bad it felt at times.


End file.
